The Deathstick
by Lunathelooney
Summary: WRITTEN FOR DRABBLE WARS A oneshot collection following Loxias, an owner of the Elder Wand. Visions haunt him and fierce battles ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Written for Drabble Wars

Day 1

Prompt 1: "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams."

Loxias/Bellatrix Lestrange

 _She was edging nearer to me. Her unruly mass of curls fell down her back. Her coal black eyes were sunken into her skull, making her look like Death himself. Her ragged and dirty nightgown fell to the floor. It was covered in holes and shreds, making her look like she'd gone to war in it._

 _She was getting closer and closer, her mouth making words illegible to my eye. She had a smirk on her face but it wasn't one of mirth. It was one of menace. Her eyes held the same glint, one of lust for murder._

 _"_ _My Master wants it, you know," She muttered in my ear, now standing behind me. This happened every night. She would taunt me, hurt and torture me. She would ask me the a million galleon question: Who has the Deathstick? I have wanted that wand for so long, even giving it its own nickname. I craved the feel of the elder wood between my fingers, the feel of the Thestral hair performing magic above everyone else's. It should be mine_

 _"_ _You know, he wants it as much as you," She purred in my ear. "It belongs to him. Not you. He's its true master. Not you." I felt the grime off her nightgown rubbing onto me. Someone that dirty, that poor should not be telling me what to do, who I am._

 _"_ _It is my Masters," She hissed at me, now sounding as menacing as she looked._

 _I awoke from my dream, shaken and covered in sweat. It was like this every night. She would haunt my dreams, shaking me up and then spitting me out into a pool of cold sweat, in the real world. I still have no idea who she is._

 _My mother had rushed into my room, hearing my gasping after I awoke. She was still in her night clothes, though luckily they weren't dirty. I must so pathetic if my mother still comes into my room at night when I have a nightmare._

 _"_ _Mother, I am fine. There is no need for you to come rushing into my room in the night," I told her. She didn't listen, surprise surprise._

 _"_ _Oberon, please tell me what the matter is," she spoke to me in a soft tone "This has been happening every night; it's not good for you."_

 _"There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams."_ _I tell her, no idea why though._

 _"_ _Who is she?" She asked, apparently concerned._

 _"_ _I don't know. But I have this horrible feeling that she is from the future."_


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2

Prompt 2

Loxias/Deverill

"If you touch my Girlfriend again, I'll bloody kill you!"

 _Dania Dudderidge is the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Daisy Dudderidge, the creator of the Leakey Cauldron. She is my girlfriend, the only girl I have ever loved. I would die for her in a heartbeat._

 _We were sitting in a pub that evening. That evening when our worlds turned around so drastically. That evening I wish never was. We were eating out that day, seeing as it was Dania's day off. Her mum controlled her life, much like mine did. She made her work 6 days a week for 16 hours. She didn't get a say in it. We had just been given our food when he walked in._

 _He is Barnabus Deverill. The known owner of the Deathstick at the time. He just walked into the pub. His cloak was buttoned up to the top, his hood over his head. Grey hair stuck to his head and scars covered the visible face. He was a shady looking man._

 _I didn't recognise him straight away. The pub was very busy and there was nowhere for him to sit. Dania let him sit near us, seeing as we had a spare seat on our table. He sat down, snatching the seat from us. He was sat next to Dania._

 _At first, I noticed Dania starting to fidget. I thought nothing of it. It wasn't until she squeaked that I looked under the table. He had placed his hand up her skirt and was crawling further up. I completely lost it._

 _""If you touch my girlfriend again, I'll bloody kill you!" I yelled at him, drawing my wand. It was then I recognised him. He was Barnabus Deverill. I had been sat next to Barnabus Devill, the owner of the object I craved the most. All I had to do now was kill him. Great._

 _He stood, drawing his wand too. He brought it up to his face, as did I, following the formal duel rules. We both swung them down, simultaneously. We turned away from each other, walking away. I counted to three in my head before spinning around._

 _"Stupefy!" Without missing a beat he cast a shield charm. I battled him for what seemed like hours. He seemed to have the upper hand during the duel but I fort back just as hard._

 _He was starting to get tired. He had grown too old. He wasn't such a strong duellist anymore._

 _"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted. He wasn't fast enough. He froze up, mid-air, and he fell to the floor. I walked over to him, reaching into my pocket to find my penknife. I stood over his sill body. I slit his throat, mirroring the murder of the first owner of the Deathstick. I picked up the Deathstick, twiddling it between my fingers._

 _I walked over to Dania, who was huddled in a corner, sheltered from miscellaneous spells flying her way. I picked her up in my arms. I whispered a sweet nothing in her ear, telling her she's mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 3_

 _Prompt 3_

 _"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!"_

 _Loxias/Harry Potter_

 _"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!"_ _she yelled at me forcing me to take a trip down a path I wanted to forget. The dreams were getting worse, him-who ever 'he' is- taunting me with Dania now._

 _Today he had stolen her from me. I had been healing her, nursing her wounds, when he came in and took her away. Kidnapped her from me, in front of me. He told me I would get her back if I gave him the Deathstick._

 _There was another person in the room. It was a boy, about 17. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes seemed to light up the unilluminated darkness, sending light reflections over the cold room. I wondered how they did that._

 _"_ _What's your name?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to risk them coming back._

 _"_ _Harry, Harry Potter," He answered._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, it's my fault you're here."_

 _"_ _It's not, I got myself kidnapped. Don't apologise for something that's not your fault. My heart broke for him. Yes, I have a heart. I was a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin. I can still feel. I'm just ambitious, not heartless or merciless._

 _They came back then, they took him away. They took the young boy away, to kill him. I felt my whole body rip in two for him. This was my fault._

 _My mother had just slapped me, trying to get my attention. She was a nasty, mean women. She used to be nice until I won the Deathstick. Then she turned into an old hag. There was a red, bruised mark on my face from where she slapped me. I wasn't listening, I never did anymore, not to her._


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble Wars

Day 4

Prompt: 4. "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

Loxias/Hermione

 _Her frizzy hair was nothing to notice. Her muddy brown eyes were no different. She was the same as everyone I saw. Yet I felt I knew her. She was smart, very smart. She knew how to control herself, how not to give into the enemy. Even in my head she made witty remarks, making laugh in my sleep. She brought a change to the dark and horrible dreams I normally had._

 _She was always there with Dania. They were like sisters. They kept each other accompanied my head. I had no idea where she came from, why she was there. I knew she was from the future too, just like the green eyed boy and the lady in the nightgown. They came from the future, planted in my head. They came from nowhere, they were just there. The frizzy haired girl was just like the others, only I preferred her company._

 _"How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"_ _She asked one day. I had no idea how to answer. I fought my way through life, stealing and begging. She knew all this though, seeing as she was in my subcontious. I felt like she was my life coach._

 _I realised that I was devastated when she no longer appeared in my head. I missed her company, her witty comments and the company she gave Dania. She was like my sister, maybe a friend. But I felt like she belonged in my head. Who knows, maybe she's my great-great-great-great-great-great-great Granddaughter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 5_

 _Prompt 5_

 _I have to know if he's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love him!" / "Alright, gay..."_

 _Loxias/Salazar Slytherin_

 _Brothers. The world's worst invention. They niggle, insult, pinch, punch and much worst. I have a brother. I wouldn't say I hate him, but Lysander Loxias isn't the easiest person to get along with when he was around._

 _He always was mothers favourite. She didn't do much to hide it either. Last night's dream and awakening made me think about him for the first time in years._

 _I was with a man. He had long black hair and grey eyes. I watched him cut his hair, slashing at it. He wasn't a good fellow, unlike everyone else. He was there to annoy me, take me back through my worst day on earth. The day I lost Lysander._

 _We had been walking back from work, chatting and bickering about anything and everything. It was a quiet evening with snow dancing around our heads and laying down at our feet. Candle light twinkled in the distant, drawing us closer. His voice- the evil guy- made snarky comments and insulted our lack of money._

 _It all happened so suddenly._

 _"_ _Too right it did, I could hardly keep up!" Grumbled the voice in my head. Three attackers came from behind. They had drawn out their wands and were firing spell at us._

 _"_ _There was a very good use of dark magic from the attackers," he quoted thoughtfully, starting to grate on my nerves._

 _They managed to stun my brother. They came up to him and snatched him. They took him away._

 _"_ _I have to know if he's alright!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I love him!"_

 _"Alright, gay..."_

 _"_ _He's my brother, you dirty minded baboon!"_

 _They had taken my brother away. To kill him, there was no doubt about it. I was deeply saddened by it. But one thing over ruled that. My mother was going to kill me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 6_

 _Prompt 6_

 _"If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch_ _."_

Loxias/ _ **Arcus**_

 _We all wished we had never done something before. We wished we never stole the Chocolate Frog from the Hogwarts Express. We wished that we never married someone. I wished I never took the Deathstick. It wasn't supposed to be mine. Not truly, anyway. It truly served me but it wasn't mine._

 _It was his. Arcus. It should be his. He told me, in my dreams._

 _"_ _I would kill, die for her!" I mentally screamed at him. He was once just the boy I went to school with, the runt of the class. He found his way in my head and asked me mind-bending questions. He drove me insane, quite literally. He made me scream, showing me images of Dania in pain. I was telling him how I would keep her safe, do anything for her._

 _"If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch_ _." He didn't believe that I was able to kill another human._

 _"_ _If I was unable to kill, how would I have the Deathstick?" I asked him smugly._

 _"_ _You didn't truly kill. You killed for an object, not to take a life," he replied, acting like a know-it-all._

 _Did he have a point, was I unable to kill?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 7 Drabble Wars_

 _Prompt 7_

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour."_

 _Loxias/Draco Malfoy_

 _PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains house prejudice and remarks about dirty blood. This is not a reflection of my views, just how imagined the characters would speak to each other._

 _"_ _You were unable to love, weren't you?" The sneering and over-pompous voice from my head. He had over-white hair and steely eyes. He gave me nightmares looking at him._

 _"_ _Shut up you dirty Slytherin!" I shouted back at him "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour."_

 _"_ _Say's you, you Blood Traitor!" His insult was short and sharp._

 _"_ _Unlike you, I have had some success in life," I boasted, not even knowing who he is._

 _"_ _Shut up!" He started off an awkward silence, only broken by my mental screams._

 _I wasn't proud of the comments I made but he, the dirty Slytherin, was such an idiot that they were necessary. I was awoken from my haze by a gentle tugging at me. I woke up, dizzy and disorient, to see the petrified face Dania._

 _"_ _Dania, what's the matter?" I asked urgently, wanting to know how to make her feel better. She muttered something inaudible, blushing bright red._

 _"_ _What was that? "I asked._

 _"_ _I'm…. pregnant," she whispered. The deafening silence filled the room. Her eyes swam with tears. I hugged her, cuddled her close. I didn't want to let her go. Never. No now._


	8. Chapter 8

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 8_

 _Prompt 8_

 _"Don't do anything I wouldn't do_."

 _Loxias/ Ginny_

 _My mother always told me to behave myself. I still wonder if she told me this thinking I was listning. I hate her._

 _"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_ _She told me this everyday. I never listened. I still don't. I don't know how Dania puts up with me._

 _My inner demons; my worst nightmare. They still torture me, showing images of people, people I don't even know, being brutally murdered and tortures. I hate not being able to help, watching the blood stop flowing, their hearts stop beating. It makes me sick._

 _Today I couldn't tell where the blood stopped and she began. Her vibrant red hair was coated in blood, her face smeared with it. Tear tracks ran down her face, creating the only blood-free space on her._

 _Her chocolatey brown eyes look at me. They plead for help, for the pain to stop. I move the hair from her face, gently hushing at her. I tell her its ok, not even purswading myself. I hold her hand, not letting go. She is so young. Too young. I can't let her go. I may be a murderer, but I have a heart. This scene is too much._


	9. Chapter 9

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 9_

 _Prompt 9_

 _"I love you. And, I have a condom."_

 _Loxias/George Weasley_

 _I held Dania closer, my hand on her stomach. I felt I kick against it. I turned to look at her, smiling brightly. She returned my smile, eyes alight._

 _"_ _Dania Cecilia Dudderidge, I love you.I love you. And, I have a condom."_ _She laughed lightly, turning to look at me._

 _"_ _Your 8 months late, sorry," She returned with air of wit._

 _"_ _Night Dania, night bump."_

 _I fell into an uneasy sleep. I was use to this now. Tonight a man was sat in the chamber. His hair was the same as the young girl from months ago. His face was black and blue. His eyes were swollen. He looked at me when her heard me enter, giving me a worried glare. I held up my hands in surrender._

 _"_ _I'm not with them, don't worry," My words of comfort offered little, only lessening his suspictious glare. His blue eyes were still as hard as wood, only flickering for a second._

 _"_ _Do you know any jokes?" Great question, Oberon. Way to go._

 _"_ _Yes I do," He responded, not telling me any._

 _"_ _Care to share?" I asked, not knowing why._

 _"_ _No." Blunt._

 _"_ _Please!" I pleaded. Why in the name of Merlin was I doing this._

 _"_ _No. You're as bad as Umbridge. No." Some people are just evil. Really, they are._


	10. Chapter 10

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 9_

 _Prompt 9_

 _"You can't get jealous of every (wo) man that I talk to!"_

 _Loxias/Luna Lovegood_

 _I don't know why I even told her. An 8 month pregnant woman isn't going to be the most understanding person to talk to you about your problems._

 _"_ _"You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to!"_ _I screamed at her, my temper snapping. She just didn't understand it. I couldn't help the dreams. If I could stop them, I would._

 _Last night there was a young girl there. She had wild blonde hair and a weird dress sense. She had been quite pretty. If it hadn't been for the trail of blood down her face, of course. I don't know why I told her. She was a figment of my imagination. Her dreamy voice and ridiculous animals she thought of._

 _"_ _I am as sane as you, Loxias," she told me. I wondered how she knew my name._

 _"_ _Yes I can. I'm your girlfriend and carrying your child. I bloody well can!" Her voice rang in my ears the truth hitting home. I loved Dania. Why had I looked at another woman like that? My thoughts were snatched away from me by a piercing scream. I looked at Dania._

 _"_ _Dania, what's the matter?" I asked frantically._

 _"_ _The babies coming!"_


	11. Chapter 11

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 11_

 _Prompt 11_

 _"_ _The bogeyman is real, and you found him."_

 _Loxias/Severus Snape_

 _I held her hand. She nearly broke my fingers. I pushed the hair out of her face. She pushed and pushed. She screamed. I screamed for her. The babies screamed to be freed. Yes babies, not baby. Triplets. Great. Abouslutley great._

 _The voice in my head didn't make it any better. He had a sneering voice. He was disbelieving and rude about everything. His face was not an image I ever want to see again. He had horrid and greasy black hair. He had coal black eyes and a crooked nose. He looked like he had been beaten up by a camel._

 _I felt Dania's Pain._

 _"_ _So cheesy!" He faked yawned "You people are so corny!"_

 _I wish I couldn't take the pain away from her._

 _"_ _So boring!"_

 _I watched her scream and cry. For her mother. For me._

 _"_ _Ahhh, young love!" Said in a fake American accent. Sounds horrible on a man of old age._

 _"_ _Do you want be to do a Spanish accent next time then?" Testy._

 _The first born was a boy. He was purple and covered in something. He had Dania's brown hair and lue eys. He screamed and screamed. At least we knew his lungs worked fine._

 _"_ _The bogeyman is real, and you found him." Laughed the voice in my head, taking in the appearance of the baby._

 _"_ _That's my son!" I spat at him. How dare he!_

 _The next born was a boy too. He too looked just like Dania. Brown hair and blue eyes. He screamed at first but quickly quietened. I knew he would be Dania's favourite, I could just tell. He would be a quiet child, always with books._

 _The third was a girl. She looked like me. Curly red hair and hazel eyes. She screamed too, deafning us all._

 _Dania stopped screaming and took in all our children. They were the most beautiful things on earth. Our angels._

 _We decided to call the first born Lucas Oberon Loxias_

 _The second born we called Lysander Septum Loxias_

 _The only girl we called Lilyana Severusina Loxias. The voice in my head grumbled at every name, finding an insult for each one. The only one her didn't grumble at was Severusina. I have no idea why, I can't stand the name. It's what my mother is called. He did seem like a weirdo, that guy in my head._


	12. Chapter 12

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 12_

 _Prompt 12_

 _"You're cute when you're violent."_

 _Loxias/Lily Potter_

 _I love holding Lilyana. She is so light and sweet. She has my eyes and hair. They never tell you how it feels to hold your child. It's like holding on to Heaven._

 _My dreams were getting worse. Today, I was in the torture room. On the table was a woman of about 21. She was naked and already badly bruised. Her emerald eyes sparkled in fear and defiance. She was prepared to fight._

 _We were all alone in the room. I spoke to her in a soft voice._

 _"_ _I'm not with them. Don't worry," I soothed to her. She didn't listen._

 _"_ _Yeah, that's what they all say!" She snorted, trying to wrestle herself out the rope tying her down._

 _"You're cute when you're violent, you know," I told her, sparking a hollow laugh in her throat._

 _"_ _My boyfriend used to say that to me. He stopped saying that when I punched him in the face." She made me laugh, that's a good sign apparently. They had come back in to get her. The men in the balck cloaks and silver masks had come back to take her._

 _"_ _Please don't take her! Please!" She turned to look at me, sorrow taking a place in her beautiful eyes._

 _"_ _I was wrong about you."_


	13. Chapter 13

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 13_

 _Prompt 13_

 _Loxias/Molly Weasley 1_

 _"I can't believe you're still alive!"_

 _Greying red hair was all I saw. Her back was turned away from me. Her plump body was coated in blood and grime. She looked like a kind and caring woman. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to see me tortured._

 _They had started to cut me up, showing her different organs, organs belonging to me. She kept quiet, not showing them anything. She didn't vomit or cry. I envied her strength._

 _They took my down to the chamber. The chamber were they sent the victims to die. She sat there with me, attempting to heal and nurse me. She helped me, spoke to me. She was a truly wonderful person._

 _"I can't believe you're still alive!"_ _She spoke it with shock. I had survived the torture. I shocked myself._

 _"_ _I had to get back to my family," I told her. I had to though. It wasn't a lie._


	14. Chapter 14

_Drabble Wars_

 _Day 14_

 _Prompt 14_

 _Loxias/Umbridge_

 _I don't take orders from no bloody woman!"_

 _This was what I had to do. I knew I did. This was its destiny. I written the letters to my children and wife. I had listen to the voice in my head one too many times._

 _"_ _You have to do this!" The woman with a sickly voice told me._

 _"_ _I don't take orders from no bloody woman!"_ _I retaliated._

 _"_ _But you said it yourself, this is the destiny,"_

 _I went to his house. I knocked on the door. His brother welcomed me in. I went to him in his room._

 _"_ _You can do this!" The woman in pink told me, egging me on. I was so absorbed with my thoughts, I missed him entering._

 _"_ _Achem!" A fake cough was heard in my head, awakening me to his presence._

 _"_ _What on earth are you doing here?" He asked me in a rage._

 _"_ _I want you to have it. All you have to do is kill me," I told him, calm and collected. I wasn't feeling that though._

 _"_ _You can do this!" Sadie sickly pink lady._

 _"_ _Why?" He asked._

 _"_ _I don't believe it belongs to me. This is what I should do." In truth, I knew this was what had caused the dreams and the voices. This had brought me pain. The stars said it belonged to him. I was going to take their word for it._

 _He didn't hesitate. He didn't thimble. He killed me quickly. A dagger through the heart. It was quick. I felt nothing._

 _I knew Dania wouldn't understand. That why I wrote her a letter. I told her I died to keep the children safe, away from the harm of people after the Deathstick. It was all over now. Bye._

 _#######################################################_

 _The End_

 _#######################################################_


End file.
